Her Name Is Alice
by futrCSI1490
Summary: Sarah makes a wish and finds herself traveling through the looking glass back to the Underground. How does Jareth take this news and does this change things between them? And what's the Labyrith's part in all of this? Please R & R!
1. Becoming Alice

**Disclaimer:** (Sadly) I do not own the Labyrinth, it's script, plot, songs, characters, or the actors who played the characters. They all belong to the geniuses that created the film and the Muses that decided to grant them the vision.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while since I've written a Labyrinth fic! But thanks to Mr. Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_, I got sucked into that fandom. So after a long-ish hiatus, I felt it was time to try my hand at another Laby fic. This plot came to me one morning, and was actually further developed with a little help from Alice. Originally it was a one-shot, but then the plot bunnies attacked ^_~… hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Her Name Is Alice<strong>

Inspiration from: "Her Name is Alice" by Shinedown – _Almost Alice _CD

.o.0.o.

**Chapter 1:** Becoming Alice

_It all started because she simply wanted to give Hoggle a gift. Having found the bracelet at a garage sale, the shiny and multicolored plastic beads practically screamed his name. You would have thought our 24-year-old heroine would have learned her lesson about making wishes by now…_

With both elbows on her vanity, Sarah held up the bracelet with her right hand and rested her cheek on the fist of her left. Looking forlorn, she sighed while shifting the bracelet, watching as it caught the light in different angles.

"If only I knew of a way to get it to you, Hoggle," Sarah stated. When glancing back at her friend in the mirror, she saw the look of pure Want sparkle in his eyes. Now Sarah just felt bad. Biting her lip, she glanced around her room hoping to find an answer when her eyes landed on her bookshelf.

"Life would be so much easier if it acted like it did in fairytales," she looked back to Hoggle, "Like right now, I wish I was Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ so I could simply pass the bracelet straight through the mirror."

"WHA'!" Hoggle gasped in horror. Sarah made a wish! And he thought she was always so careful with that.

Mistaking his question for not understanding, Sarah explained, "You know. Just touch the bracelet to the mirror and have it move right throu-." The end of her sentenced faded in disbelief as she watched her hand slowly slip between the veil. The glass rippled like liquid metal, and it felt like she was moving through water; however, it wasn't wet… just cool.

Both of their jaws were dropped and they remained speechless at the sight of Sarah's right wrist sitting in the mirror unharmed. Hoggle was the first to come to his senses. Hastily grabbing the bejeweled item from Sarah, he effectively brought her back to the present. Startled, Sarah whipped her hand back through the mirror and cradled it to her chest. Succumbing to the fear that Jareth might have felt this new connection, Hoggle knew it was time to leave and stammered a quick reply.

"I – I's thanks ye, Sarah. Always, thinkin' a – aboutst us. But, uh, I gotst ta – uh – go. I's be seenin' ya." And with that the connection was broken, the glass appeared to glaze over and return to a more solid state. Reassuring herself, she slowly brought the tips of her fingers to the smooth surface. The mirror was impassible once more.

.o.0.o.

Later that evening, Sarah once again found herself sitting in front of her mirror. Clad in a light blue spaghetti strap tank and a midnight blue pajama shorts, she was ready to slip into dreamland; however, sleep was evading her like the plague. So, hoping to tire her mind out with some critical thinking, Sarah resumed her earlier position and contemplated what she had done to cause the shift.

Sarah concluded that she hadn't said any magic words – no open sesame, or abracadabra. Yes, she had said "I wish", but it wasn't as if Sarah had powers of her own. And there certainly was no storm of glitter bringing in a certain Goblin King saying "_Oh here Sarah, let me get that for you!"_ and with a flick of his wrist opening the portal. No, this was her doing… but how!

At the though of Jareth, Sarah's mind began to wander back to her adventure through his maze, the many friends she made there, and the time spent with the Fae King. Over the 9 years since her romp through the Labyrinth, she had begun to realize the truth in Jareth's words. While she loved Toby with all her heart, in that one moment – no matter how fleeting – she did wish to be saved from having to watch a burdensome, crying baby. There was still some guilt from having wished her baby brother away, but the truth slowly became easier knowing that it was her love that saved Toby. Even if it was at the expense of her own dreams…

Also within the time after the Labyrinth, Sarah finally understood what Jareth had offered her at their final confrontation. It was around the time she had turned 18 and was no longer the naïve young girl, _completely_ lost in her own fantasy world. The day she learned of Jareth's feelings was also the day her love life ended. No man would ever compare – their Kingdom would never be as great. There were times when she wished she could have explained herself to him, or at least hoped he understood. But it seemed that wish would go unanswered.

"… To see him one last time," Sarah sighed.

With those words spoken out loud, Sarah saw the mirror shift out of the corner of her eye; rippling slightly as it changed scenes. In place of the reflection of her bedroom was an image of another darkened room. To her right, two large balcony doors were open; the presumably cool night air made the heavy drapes on both sides waver slightly in the breeze, and the full moon illuminated part of the room through the opening. To her left, a large four-poster bed of rich wood and dark colored sheets. The bed covers crested near the middle following the contours of a person's side. Unfortunately, said person was faced away from Sarah, but thanks to the rays of the moon the fluffy, rocker-style hair cut of the individual was unmistakable. She'd know that hair anywhere.

Eyes wide and mouth parted, Sarah started in awe at what lie before her. Was that really Jareth? So close that she could almost… touch him? Sarah's heart fluttered at the thought of being close to him once again, while her curious mind left her recalling facts from her studies in college. Four years of research and study in mythological history turned Sarah into an expert of myths and legends from all over the world, and right now she was recalling all those belonging to the Fae. Pointed ears, their weakness to iron, physical markings; well, it's always said that it's best to learn from the source.

Convincing herself that this visit was purely educational, _not _physical, Sarah raised her hand to the glass once more. Stopping at her wrist like before, she took one last deep breath, steeled herself, and began to push the rest of her body through. She emerged from the full-length mirror in Jareth's room and shivered as the cold stone floor met her bare feet. Looking to her left and right, it was difficult to make out what the room looked like even with the brightness of the moon, but that wasn't her concern now. As her eyes landed on Jareth once more, Sarah took one last calming breath and slowly made her way across the room.

Luckily, the stone floors made stealth easy and Sarah was able to make her way across the room quicker than she expected. There, standing at the side of his bed, she paused. Sleeping Jareth was something she never encountered before and even without seeing his face she knew this was the most at peace she had ever seen him. The even rise and fall of his body and the soft snoring that accompanied made Sarah simply want to stand and stare all night, but she was on a mission! And time was of the essence to complete this without waking the fae in front of her. Recalling the list of facts she had thought of earlier, the physical markings and pointed ears would probably be the only answered inquiries tonight. And with Jareth sleeping on his side, the ears seemed most feasible at present.

Ever so slowly, Sarah's hand began to reach for Jareth's platinum locks. Biting her bottom lip, her heart sped up in excitement with every inch closer. This was it! She was right there; just a millimeter more, a quick sweep with her fingertips and she'd know: pointy or not. However, contrary to what she had in mind, the second her fingertips barely touched his loose strands a hand whipped out grabbing her wrist and flipped her onto the bed. Taking a moment to have her mind catch up, Sarah unexpectedly found herself beneath a very shirtless and rather amused Goblin King with her wrists pinned at either side of her head. The shock finally wore off and Sarah's green eyes snapped to Jareth's mismatched ones and found them to be laughing. She rather liked the look…

"Why hello, Precious. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Sarah just stared. That voice… the voice that haunted her dreams every night since her journey through the maze. Her brain yelled at her to answer him, say something, _anything_! But when her flight mode failed to operate, Sarah's brain switched to fight and her stubbornness came out to play. Now this she knew how to do.

Suddenly, she began to struggle beneath the bemused King, hoping to free her wrists, but his strength was like steel.

"Let _GO_ of me, Goblin King!" Sarah ground out with fire in her eyes. Why could she never just try talking normally to him, what about him set her off so? This question frustrated her more and she struggled harder.

"… No. I'm actually quite intrigued as to _why_ you are here?"

Sarah seethed, "Well there will be no answers from me until you _Un. Hand. Me._"

"Fine, I guess I'll be generous… for now," Jareth sighed. Without argument, Jareth released Sarah's wrist, which surprised her a little, but before she could squirm away his body came to rest on top of hers. Now propping himself up on his elbows, Jareth rested his head in his hands, looking like a child waiting for a story.

Sarah's jaw dropped, the nerve of him! "Jareth, I said let me go!"

"Ah, ah," he admonished is a sing-song voice, "Our agreement was that I unhand you, then I got my answers. Well, your hands are now free, Precious Sarah. Time to uphold your end."

"Go to Hell!" Sarah threw her head back into the pillow, hands fisted at her sides. She refused to look at him. Refused to let him know that his body felt wonderful against hers, how she'd rather flip him over and have her way with him than fight any longer. Refused to give him the satisfaction that he did in fact have power over her.

Jareth smiled, by the Gods how he missed her! "That's quite alright, I have all the time in the world. I'll just make myself comfortable until you're ready to talk."

Then, much to Sarah's horror and delight, he wrapped his arms around her waist as if he was hugging her and rested his head on her chest. Sarah froze. _Don't move, don't move, don't move_, her mind screamed. She lay there wide-eyed and barely breathing, slowly becoming adjusted to this new arrangement until Jareth upped the stakes. First, he simply messaged small circles into her back, but when that didn't work he had the audacity of nuzzling his face in the valley of her breasts. Sarah's fists clenched tighter and she felt her face get hot.

"Ugh, _FINE!" _Sarah finally screamed, "It was… curiosity."

"Ah, yes. Well, we know what happened to that proverbial cat," Jareth teased.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back!" Sarah retorted like a child, sitting up on her elbows.

Faster than she could blink, Jareth had slid up her body until he nose was practically touching hers. "And were you satisfied, Sarah?" He caressed her name like a lover, which sent a shiver throughout her body.

A little embarrassed, Sarah broke eye contact and unconsciously gave a slight pout. "No," was her quiet reply.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, Precious." He said equally low, but full of sincerity. His right hand came up to lightly caress her cheek.

Sarah's eyes slipped closed at the soft feeling of his gloveless hand across her cheek, and lingered there just for a moment before reality came rushing back. At which point, Sarah took Jareth's skewed balance to push him off of her as she sprinted off the bed.

"Well, sorry to disturb your sleep, Your Majesty," she rushed, "I'll just be going."

Practically flying across the room, Sarah triumphantly grinned when she still saw her bedroom in the mirror's reflection. She prepared herself to jump through and close the portal, when…

_Thunk!_

Sarah staggered back from the glass slightly as her hand flew to her head. Pure mirth escaped Jareth as he laughed loudly behind her. This made Sarah bare her teeth and growl as she glowered at the mirror, thankful she couldn't see the King's reflection within it. Slowly, her anger subsided into a small whine of defeat, as she placed her still throbbing temple against the cool surface.

"I don't have time for this!" she groused.

"Actually, my dear, down here you have all the time in the world."

Still resting on the mirror, Sarah turned her head and body until she could see him. The sheet now rested at his waist, leaving his completely shirtless and well-toned physique on display. Lying on his side while his bent left arm supported his head, it looked as if he was posing for Mr. December.

"You'd be surprised," she replied in a dull tone, "Time and I have never been friends."

"Oh really?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Well has it ever stopped for you completely?"

"No," Sarah admitted with a small chuckle, "And it's never forced me to spend forever at and endless tea party, either."

"Well, then you and Time are hardly enemies, my dear." Sarah smiled as a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Right." Jareth began again, as he tossed the covers off himself and through he legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, he gave a small stretch allowing Sarah to observe his only article of night-ware: loose fitting, black silk lounge pants. Which hung perfectly on his hips, giving her the perfect view of curly blonde hair that started from Jareth's navel and dipped deliciously below the drawstring of his pants.

Shaking her head to refocus, Sarah brought her eyes back to Jareth's and was met with black orbs full of lust and desire that smirked along with his mouth. Reaching out a hand in beckoning, he continued in an alluring baritone, "Come, Sarah. I shall show you to your rooms for the night."

Sarah snorted, "Whatever for? Just poof me back over." Indicating her room with a toss of her hair to the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. However, it is not my magic keeping you here, thus I cannot undo it. It is the Labyrinth that has made this choice."

"Excuse me, but did you just say the _Labyrinth_ has stuck me here?"

"Sarah," he sighed, "While not a physical being, the Labyrinth is sentient. I am its Lord and Master, so I do have control over her; however, being what she is, she is the primary protector of this land. Together, the Labyrinth and I rule in partnership to bring peace and prosperity to the goblin people and other Labyrinthene inhabitants. But the Labyrinth still holds it's own magic, and for some reason had decided to extend your stay."

"… What!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth took a deep calming breath, "Sarah, put your hand on the wall beside you."

"What? No, Jareth. I wan –"

"Please, Precious! This one time, do not argue and do as I say."

Glaring at him, Sarah slapped her right hand to the wall and put her other on her hip with a look that said _"And!"_

"Good, now close your eyes. Now focus on your surroundings. Not so much the fine details, but more general: the room itself. The walls, floor, ceiling, and become in tune with the energy. _Feel _that wall beneath your hand."

Huffing, Sarah did as she was told. And as she slowly became more relaxed and focused she began to feel a static humming beneath her hand. Suddenly, the humming pulsed twice. Sarah jumped back in surprise and tripped over her own feet, which landed her in the arms of the Goblin King. Back against his chest, she breathed heavily staring at the wall.

"She says hello, Precious," he breathed in her ear.

"Oh! Umm… hello," came Sarah's unsure reply with a small wave to the wall. Suddenly the pulse was beneath her feat. Squeaking in shock, she virtually jumped into Jareth's arms. Jareth chuckled low in his chest and held Sarah until she calmed.

"Well, I believe that's enough excitement for one night. Now, I shall escort you to your room."

Labyrinth momentarily forgotten, Sarah immediately left his arms and backed away from Jareth towards the mirror, "Jareth, I can't. Not that I don't appreciate your generosity. Truly! But I need to get back. I'm just visiting for the week and what if my family finds me missing?"

Jareth just smiled, "Precious thing, you keep forgetting where you are. Time runs differently here, if you don't recall. More precisely, one day here is only 2 hours Above, so spending the night _at least_ will do nothing to warrant worry, love. Come, it is time to rest; we'll figure out things tomorrow."

Guiding her by the small of her back, he led her across his room and out into the hallway where a door sat opposite his. Opening it for Sarah, Jareth gave a small bow and allowed her to enter first. Walking inside, candles on wall sconces came to life and lit the room in a soothing glow. Dark oak furnished the room, with a Celtic décor, and all manner of purples colored the room, from the lightest of lilacs to the most royal eggplant all with gold accents. A large canopy bed beckoned Sarah as she took in the supple look of the covers and the beautiful drapes at each post. It was a room fit for a queen.

Glancing behind her, Sarah noticed Jareth still standing in the doorway. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to come in?"

"A gentleman never enters a lady's private chambers, unless invited," he replied most proper, while fighting the smirk on his lips.

Sarah laughed outright and shook her head. Moving further in to the room, she said – more to herself – "When have you ever been a gentleman?"

Before she could blink Sarah found herself pinned against one poster of the bed with all of Jareth pressed against her. Both of his hands held firm to her forearms, and his face stopped mere inches from hers, Sarah found it suddenly hard to breathe.

Cocking his head to the side, Jareth ran the tip of his nose along Sarah's cheek, teasing her as his mouth came closer and closer to hers. "If that is what you desire of me, Precious. I would hate to not be what you _expect_."

Watching him through half-lidded eyes, Sarah's whole body cried out for him, but suddenly shuddered when chilled air kissed her lips and the heat from his body was gone. Feeling like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her head, Sarah saw Jareth in the door way once more – one hand on the frame, the other on the door knob waiting to shut the door.

With a nod, Jareth slowly began shutting the door until he paused with a look of confusion. "Sarah, what did you come hoping to find tonight?"

Sarah blushed furiously as she quickly sat upon the bed, looking anywhere but at Jareth. Pushing some hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes and blurted it out, "I wanted to know if the Fae really had pointed ears."

Giving a small laugh, Jareth strutted back across the room until he stood in front of Sarah. He bent at the waist until his face was level with hers and stared into her eyes. A few seconds passed before Jareth slowly turned his head, baring the left side of his head to Sarah.

Cautiously bringing her hand up, Sarah brushed his feather soft hair back until his ear was exposed. Finally, the answer she sought tonight was known. Not as steep and sharp as an elf's, but Jareth ear was definitely pointed. Bringing her middle and ring fingers down, she slowly used the pads on her tips to trace the shell of his ear up and over the point.

A sharp hissing sound escaped Jareth, and when Sarah looked she saw his eyes shut tight and his teeth bare. Quickly pulling back her hand, Sarah gasped, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Turning back to her, Jareth's eyes smoldered, which stirred something low in Sarah's body and made her heart flutter wide and erratic.

"No, Precious. You did _not_ hurt me. Never fear," came his reply low and seductive.

Words fled Sarah as Jareth brought the hand that had caressed his ear to his lips. Placing a soft, lingering kiss on the back he said, "Until tomorrow, Precious thing."

Swooping his body back up and turning on his heal, Jareth walked briskly back to the door.

"Jareth, wait!" Sarah rushed.

He glanced back, one brow raised. A faint blush reappeared on her cheeks, and Jareth made note to make her do that more often.

"Just one question… How was I able to get here?"

With a small smile he replied, "Oh, you all ready know the answer to that question, Sarah." Flicking his wrist quickly, a crystal appeared at his fingertips and he tossed it to her smoothly.

The second she caught it, the crystal transformed into the infamous red book, _The Labyrinth_. Glancing up to question him, Sarah found Jareth already gone. She looked back to the book, and opened it to where the scarlet ribbon bookmark lay. Immediately, her sight was drawn to the passage…

_But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. _

Recalling what she had figured out earlier, Sarah had her answer: Jareth had given her the power to wish. Staring at the line in shock, her mouth felt open as if trying to find appropriate words. Bringing her gaze back to the doorway he had just occupied, Sarah bit her bottom lip. Only one question burned in her mind now: if the Goblin King really had given her certain powers…

Did that make the rest of that sentence true as well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it! Chapter 1 is done… have I made a rhyme? ^_~ I hope you all enjoyed it, this thing took a lot out of me! I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, but details are still developing.

I have to say that it's good to be back and writing, and to be writing for _Labyrinth_again as well! Darn college kept me from it, but now I have the summer to write! ^_^ And even my internship shouldn't affect that… much.

So, please, take a moment to tell me what you think. Reviews keep me going, and inspire me to write more and sooner! Thank you!

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** (Sadly) I do not own the _Labyrinth_, it's script, plot, songs, characters, or the actors who played the characters. They all belong to the geniuses that created the film and the Muses that decided to grant them the vision. Also, any references to _Alice In Wonderland_ are not mine either. However, any goblins/creatures that spring forth from my imagination are mine, thank you.

**A/N:** I would just like to say thank you and give a big shout out to all of those who reviewed/favorite/alerted my story. I truly appreciate the support and am glad you're enjoying it so far! I also have to give a** big** thank you to my wonderful friend Witch Nova: having reread her amazing Laby fic _Guardian Angles_, it helped inspire this chapter to be written. (P.S. – If you haven't read that story I HIGHLY recommend it, and then check out its sequel _Malleus Maleficarum_ that is in progress!)

Well enough of my blabbing, on wit' yea and I'll see you at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Welcome to Wonderland

"_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
>And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain<br>And through the looking glass we see she's thankfully returned  
>But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern."<em>

_- Her Name Is Alice, Shinedown_

Jareth entered his room and slumped against the heavy wooden door as soon as it closed. Breathing heavily, he tried to control his trembling body, but now that he had privacy once more all emotions came flying out. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would see Sarah again, and in his bedroom at night no less! This was more than a dream come true for him, but why was she even here? And more importantly why was the Labyrinth _keeping_ her here? There would be many answers to be found tomorrow, he just hoped that the two of them could keep their tempers and pride in check so they could make it through the day.

Letting his head fall back to the door, Jareth said a silent 'Thank you' to the Gods above for his wearing of loose fitting pants. After the "pointy ear" incident he was able to retreat from Sarah's room without her finding any evidence of his current predicament. However, the rubbing of smooth silk forced him to grit his teeth behind closed lips. When Sarah had called him back, Jareth thought his heart had stopped and he would die right there, but thankfully her question was simple, only requiring the toss of a crystal, and let him escape before she could utter another word.

Now looking longingly at his bed, Jareth wanted nothing more than to fall onto the sheets and find sleep again, but knowing he was still... out of sorts… sleep would never come. It was either a fiercely cold shower or no rest for the weary. Letting out a frustrated growl, Jareth stormed to his bathroom, removing his pants and tossing them to the bed along the way. Released from the confines of his silky prison relieved him greatly but it was still uncomfortable. With a wave of his hand the shower turned on and as he was about to adjust it to a frigid cold Jareth paused. He watched as the steam billowed from the shower, enveloping his body, and with it raised the scent of Sarah that still clung to him.

Jareth's eyes fluttered shut as a myriad of fantastical images assaulted his mind. He groaned, a mixture of pleasure and frustration, as he felt himself bob in response. The little devil on his shoulder won this round as he finally stepped into the steaming water. Letting it run over his body, he imagined the cascade to be Sarah's hands roaming his figure, desperate to memorize it's contours. Bracing himself with his left hand on the cool marble in front of him, Jareth's head soon followed as his right went to serve his aching need.

"Saraaaah…" Jareth moaned as he slowly began to undo the spell of the bewitching Sarah Williams.

.o.0.o.

Morning came to Sarah with the bright sun burning through her eyelids. She groaned have been woken up and turned away from the balcony window while pulling a pillow on top of her head. It wasn't until the otherworldly scents and tingling feeling of magic in the air hit Sarah did she remember where she was. Sighing, Sarah finally caved in realizing she wouldn't get back to sleep now and sat up in bed. She got a better look of her room now that it was fully lit and surveyed her surroundings.

Against her wall to the left was the nightstand and a little further down, close the entrance door, was a second door with a violet silk robe hanging beside it – the bathroom she assumed. Along the wall on her right was a desk covered with multiple items for stationary purposes. Continuing a counterclockwise path, a large armoire sat against the right wall with the balcony to it's left. The far wall held and an expansive dresser with vanity beside it that held a silver brush and mirror only, and finally a third door, which Sarah guessed to be some type of closet or small room. Then instead of a traditional corner, a convex wall connected the left and far walls with a fireplace sitting in the middle of the curve with two chairs with a small table in front. Nothing sat on the mantle above the fireplace; however a large painting hung above depicting the Escher room in all its glory with a singular crystal ball floating in the middle.

Leaving the warmth of her bed, she investigated further. Slipping on the robe, Sarah was happy to find it came mid calf. She opened the door next to the hook and walked into any girls' dream bathroom. The sink was to her left: a long counter top with a few soaps and towels, a mirror hung at its midpoint, and a white plate that sat in a slightly sloped basin in front of it. A gray marble shower sat in the far left corner with multiple heads and a glass door for entry and exit. Finally, taking up most of the right side of the room as a bath the size of a small pool and instead of a normal tap fixture, a waterfall structure had been cut into the wall.

Shaking herself to clear her head, Sarah walked over to the sink to wash her face. Immediately, water came pouring out from a hole in the bottom of the mirror and onto the plate before overflowing the sides and draining beneath into the basin. Now feeling more awake, she walked back into the room and ventured some more. Both the armoire and dresser were found to be empty, so Sarah moved to the mystery door in hopes she'd find some clothes to change into. Her guess of a closet was correct, but like the other furniture it was empty; however, huge. Entering in awe, she marveled at the space within the walk-in closet and was even more surprised when she happened upon a door in the back corner.

Opening it slowly, Sarah found a short set of stairs that led her to a rather plain yet cozy solar. An empty bookcase took up one wall, and a crescent shaped couch sat in the middle with a table/fire pit combination placed in front of it.

_Perfect for smores_, she mused.

But what caught her eye the most were the windows. A large semicircle jutted out from the castle and it was entirely windows with seating below, following the curve. Walking over and taking a seat, Sarah opened one of the windows and gazed out onto the ethereal view. Before her: the Labyrinth, the stone glistening in the morning sun, making Sarah's heart swell with… some indescribable emotion. And just below lay the Goblin City already filled with goblins bustling about their early activities.

Wholly content, Sarah took in one last deep breath with a smile, and then closed the window to return back to the main room. Once there, she placed her hands on her hips and looked about.

"Alright, what to do now?" she questioned out loud.

As if on cue, her stomach gave a loud growl.

Sarah laughed, "Ok, seems the 'what' is covered, so lets just figure out the 'how'."

Walking to her door, she peaked her head outside and looked both ways. The hall was silent with not a goblin in sight. Closing the door again she leaned against it and bit her bottom lip.

"I guess it's just wait 'til Jareth wakes up or sends someone."

A sudden hum beneath her feet made Sarah jump.

"Oh, good morning, Labyrinth," she spoke to the floor, still not used to the sentient maze, "You don't happen to know where I can find some breakfast, do you?"

The pulse came again with a soft resounding _yes_ echoing in Sarah's head. It took her a moment to realize the Labyrinth actually _spoke_, yet it didn't frighten her.

"O – ok," she replied a little uneasy, but trusting the being.

"_Follow me."_

A phantom pull guided Sarah out the door and across the hall to Jareth's door.

Looking at the ground she raised a eyebrow, "A little early for mischief, no?"

"_Never!"_ the voice replied with a smirk.

Sarah chuckled as she heard the click of the door's lock opening, "I think you and I are going to be fast friends."

Slowly turning the ornate knob, Sarah slipped inside and shut the door as quietly as she opened it. Turning to the bed, she once again found Jareth on his side, but this time facing her. Yes, sleeping Jareth was a sight to behold. It brought a small smile to Sarah's face, and if it was for the impatient hum below her she might have stared all day.

Tip-toeing her way across the floor, Sarah bent towards Jareth with a hand poised to wake him, until a voice stopped her.

"You know I've bogged peopled for less, Precious. This is the second time you've come into my private chambers uninvited and I'm starting question your true motives."

He finally opened his eyes at the end of his speech and propped himself up on his elbow. _Welcome back, Mr. December_, Sarah mentally commented as a tiny blush rose on her cheeks. At that moment her stomach growled again and the blush deepened.

Jareth laughed, "I guess that's why you woke me at this ungodly hour."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your beauty sleep, Your Majesty?" Sarah teased.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared. "Sarah," chided his baritone, "You know my name."

Ignoring the slight tremor that wracked her body, Sarah continued. "Yes, _Jareth._ That is why I came to wake you. Also, since it appears I'll be staying here an unknown amount of time, I was wondering if there are any clothes I could change into?"

Pondering this for a moment, Jareth bent and reached to the floor beside the bed where he grabbed a piece of white fabric and tossed it to Sarah. Catching it before it hit her face, she opened up the fabric to reveal one of Jareth's poet shirts with the deep 'V' to the navel.

"How _generous_," Sarah sneered.

"Well, if that doesn't suit you, I have no qualms about what you're wearing now, Precious."

Jareth proceeded to grab one of the robes ties and pull it towards himself before Sarah quickly snatched it away.

"Jareth, seriously! I can't walk around the Labyrinth in pajamas all day!"

"Yes, yes," he dismissed with his hand as he flopped back on the bed while rubbing his temple, "Treebo will meet you outside and escort you to breakfast. I'll talk with Orra about clothes once I get up, then I shall meet you in the dining room presently."

Sarah nodded her head and turned towards the door. However, she didn't get far until Jareth spoke again.

"Hold on, how the blazes did you get in here anyway? I lock my door."

Sarah put on an innocent look, shrugged and pointed to the wall, "Labyrinth."

Jareth's fell to the bed once more and groaned, "Alas, conspirators! I regret introducing you already."

A picture was immediately seen in both Sarah and Jareth's minds of a petulant child sticking their tongue out. Jareth groaned as Sarah burst into laughter and chucked the poet shirt at his head. Exiting his room, she stopped short at the sight of a tiny goblin in front of her with a big smile.

"Hiya, Lady!" he waved enthusiastically.

"Hello, you must be Treebo."

"Yes'um."

"And you're here to take me to breakfast?"

Treebo puffed out his chest like a proud soldier, "Yes'um."

Sarah giggled. "I follow your lead, good sir," she replied with a small bow.

"Follows me, Lady."

And with that, Sarah was following a happily skipping Treebo down the hall.

"Castle big an' twisty like Lab'rinth. Yous need help, just calls on Treebo," he stated proudly.

Sarah smiled fondly at the little goblin, "Thank you, Treebo. That's very sweet."

Only a few moments passed before they reached a door at the end of the hall. Jumping up and turning the knob, Treebo let the door swing forward before he stepped to the side and bowed.

"Food, Lady."

Laughing, Sarah swept passed him through the door to find herself in a rather small dinning room with the fireplace ablaze and all manner of breakfast foods spread out on the table before her. The little pattering of his feet were the only signs that Treebo followed and as Sarah sat beside the head of the table, she felt his presence beside her. Turning to thank him once more, the words never made it passed her lips when she noticed his head was down and he was worrying his little knit cap in his hands.

"What's wrong, Treebo?"

"Yous gonna stay dees time, Lady?"

Sarah felt bad about what she was about to say, but she couldn't lie to the little guy, "I – I don't know how long my stay will be this time. Why?"

"Kingy no fun after yous go. No sing and dance-dance. Kingy no plays wif goblins no mores."

She frowned at his statement; how badly had Jareth been affected?

"Well, I'll just have a talk with Jar – His Majesty when he joins me. Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Sarah gave Treebo an encouraging smile, and his mood brightened instantly.

"Thanks, Lady!" Throwing his hat back on, Treebo skipped out the door back the way they came.

Pulling her lips into a thin line and crinkling her forehead, Sarah mused on what Treebo just said and slowly turned back to her plate. The sight of food brought her back to original reason for being here and she eagerly began filling her plate with items that appeared familiar. For several minutes, Sarah sat contently enjoying the savory flavor of the Underground food and thinking of what questions she wanted to ask Jareth.

However, before she could really get started, Sarah heard the soft tapping of Jareth's boots on the stone floor and the creak of the door opening. Suddenly remembering his title, Sarah felt horrified that she had started without him. Hoping to rectify the situation she stood to greet him and explain herself, but her abrupt rising from the chair caused her right leg to slam hard into the table. Any words that were about to leave her mouth came out as a grunt. Doubled over the table with a hand on her thigh, Sarah screwed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she barreled through the sharp sting.

Jareth was quickly at her side placing his hand in the small of her back for support and leaned forward to check on her, "Precious, are you alright?"

"Give me a second," came her pain filled wheeze.

"There was no need for you to stand and greet me. Please, sit," Jareth slowly guided her back into her seat, "As far as monarchs of the Underground go, I've never been a strict one on formality, unless in a formal setting - or you're my subject - and as I'm sure you've noticed, Precious, things are hardly formal here in the Goblin Kingdom."

"So, eating before you was… ok too?" Sarah cautiously asked.

"Well! That is just common courtesy, but I guess I shall forgive you this once," Jareth feigned pissed off, but the smirk and look he gave her afterward showed he was only teasing.

Sarah immediately relaxed, and let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding as she turned back to her plate to continued eating. A comfortable silence fell between the couple as Jareth filled his own plate. Unfortunately, with her planning having been interrupted, Sarah didn't know where to start with asking questions, and it seems Jareth wasn't about to begin explaining, so she chose topic 'B' for the time being.

"So, Treebo said something to me before he left that has me a little worried."

"Oh?" Jareth elegantly raised an eyebrow, but continued eating.

"Yes, he said that you've changed since I was last here. Is everything ok, Jareth?"

With that question, Jareth immediately sat up straighter and his demeanor darkened slightly.

"Everything is quite fine, Sarah. Treebo should not have worried you with such nonsense."

"Jareth, please. If something is wrong, maybe I ca – "

"Oh, now why the concern?"

His mocking words stung Sarah as if he had just slapped her across the face. Her jaw dropped in shock, which slowly morphed into a pissed off rage. There was fire alight in her eyes once more.

"Because, obviously you're not who you once were and it's upsetting the goblins! What ails the king, ails the kingdom! And I will _not_ see a place I love fall to ruin because it's monarch won't get over the fact he was beaten at his own game!"

Jareth's eyes snapped to hers, as they narrowed with his own anger, "You shall watch your tongue and remember to whom you are speaking. Now, as I stated earlier, Treebo spoke out of turn and worried you unnecessarily. He and I will have a talk _later_."

Sarah bit her tongue to fight back any remarks that might get her sent to the Bog or worse, and stiffly turned back to her plate where she began stabbing at her food. Gradually Jareth's words began to sink in, and Sarah slowly deflated. It really was none of her business unless Jareth wished to confide in her, but how well did they really know each other? She was just so sick of fighting with him; you'd think they would have grown passed this by now.

"Just… just don't hurt him, please?" Sarah hated how pathetic she sounded, "He only said anything because he's worried for you."

Jareth appeared to humble as well, "Sarah… Treebo is one of my subjects. As king, I must remain fair and just to all, so the land can run smoothly. Treebo spoke out of turn and must be reprimanded… However… I only wish to speak with him. There shall be no kicking or bogging, I promise."

Looking into his eyes, Sarah only saw truth. Nodding her head, she slumped back into her chair and turned to stare into the fire, no longer hungry. Jareth sighed as he regarded Sarah for a moment longer before returning to his meal and sat in silent contemplation.

The crackling fire became white noise to Sarah as her mind zoned out. It wasn't until the scraping of Jareth's chair did she come back to the present. He stood, nonchalantly brushed himself off, and righted some clothing. It was then that Sarah finally took in Jareth's appearance. This had to have been the most informal she had ever seen him dressed – not including their meetings in his bedroom – his signature boots, a pair of sinfully tight and hardly modest dark gray leggings, those ever present leather gloves, and the deep "V" poet shirt that hinted at the abs beneath and presented his medallion in a frame of ruffles.

Upon reaching his eyes, Sarah found the lustful smolder of last night had returned. She gulped under that gaze and tried to look away, but found she had not the power. Jareth offered her his hand to help her up.

"Come, Precious. There is much to discover today and we need to prepare. Orra should have your room ready by now, and I'm sure you would like to freshen up and get out of that robe."

Sarah wanted to dismiss his proffered hand since she was still peeved at Jareth; however, seeing no choice in the matter and wanting to avoid further argument, she took it without a word. Placing it in the crook of his elbow, Jareth led her out of the dining room and back to her quarters. They stopped outside her door, and Jareth turned to face her.

"I will return in a few hours to collect you. Orra will assist you in getting ready; feel free to ask her if you need anything. Until then, Precious Thing."

Jareth finished with a bow and suddenly faded into the ether.

"Show off," Sarah murmured as she entered her room.

.o.0.o.

Her room felt different. The bed had been made and the fire lit, but the room suddenly felt… smaller? … cozier? Sarah couldn't quite put her finger on it. Remembering that Jareth talked to Orra about clothing, she walked over to the armoire to investigate. Pulling open the doors, Sarah found what she immediately deemed as "comfy wear": leggings, ruffled and flowy shirts, slipper flats… all-in-all more feminine versions of what Jareth had been wearing. However, what awed Sarah the most was the fact that the armoire was full to the brim!

Next, she moved to the dresser, finding each drawer filled with undergarments, nightwear, stockings, gloves, and other items she might need. There were so many clothes; Sarah began to wonder how long Jareth expected her to stay. Finally, her head turned towards the closet door; she was almost frightened to look. Moving to the door, she grasped the handle and took a deep breath. Upon opening the door, Sarah couldn't stop her jaw from dropping: gowns, ball gowns, day dresses, summer dresses, winter dresses – anything she could think of it was there. Thousands of dresses lined the walls and were separated by shelves of hats, masks, and shoes.

"Impossible," Sarah breathed.

"Onleh if ye believe ih tis," came a kind yet rough voice behind her. (1)

Sarah spun in the middle of the wardrobe to face the stranger, and found herself in the presence of an older female dwarf who had a striking resemblance to her friend Hoggle.

"Mor' improbable if enethin', buh when Jareth says ihs mah top priorehte, I's gets it done."

"You did all this… today!" Sarah gestured to the entire closet.

"Ah cor's! Nothin' tha' a steady han' an' a bit o' magic cahn't do. Nothin's what ih seems 'ere, Miss."

Sarah didn't know what to say as she continued to look about. Once again she had forgotten the primary rule of the Labyrinth and couldn't help but feel a bit foolish.

"Naw, le's not dawdle, Miss Sarah. Tahm will fly an' Jareth will be back a'fore ye's ready. I's gotst teh water runnin' in teh ot'er room, so goes relax ye'self an' I's meet ye in teh main room w'ens ye done. Jest call en ol' Orra if ye needs enethin'."

"Thank you," Sarah replied sincerely, "for everything."

"Corh," Orra dismissed with a wave of her hand, "naw, go en!"

Sarah walked past Orra and headed to the bathroom. Once inside she noticed steam rising from the pool, and the sweet scent of honeysuckle as water glided over the rocks on the wall. Stepping out of her clothes, Sarah leisurely made in way into the water and over to the waterfall. She sunk her body up to her chest and let the falling water beat against her shoulders, releasing the morning's tension from them. Resting her head back against the stones, Sarah closed her eyes and let her mind go blank.

.o.0.o.

When she had finished, Sarah donned the silk robe once more and headed back into the bedroom to find Orra. She was tending to the fire when Sarah spotted the dress on her bed. It was a beautiful sage and gold medieval style floor-length dress, with sleeves to the elbow. More elaborate than a day dress, but it still wasn't fully formal.

"Oh, Orra, a dress wasn't necessary. I would be perfectly fine in something from the armoire."

"No' w'ere Jareth's taken ye," came Orra's ambiguous reply as she moved to help Sarah with getting dressed.

"And where exactly is he taking me?" Sarah questioned with a small mixture of anger and hesitation.

"No' mah place tah seh, Miss Sarah. Jareth will tell ye soon e'nuff."

Sarah huffed, a little perturbed that she couldn't get a straight answer from the dwarf, but that got pushed to the side when she realized that was the fourth time Orra had used Jareth's name and not his title. Remember what he had said earlier, Sarah decided to make a comment to Orra, not wanting someone else to get punished because of her.

"Aren't you worried Jareth would bog you or something if he heard you using his name?"

"I's like tah see 'im try!"

Sarah's eye grew wide as fear seized her heart at Orra's blatant disregard for Jareth's authority.

"O', calm ye'self, síofra! I's 'is bloodeh nanneh!" (2)

"You're his… his nanny!"

"S'right."

And with Orra's final confirmation, Sarah fell to the bed on shaky legs and laughed until she cried. Eventually finding her calm, she wipe a few stray tears from her face and said, "Well, considering the way he acts some times, I can see why he still needs one."

Orra cackled at Sarah's statement as she held up the corset and dress.

"A'right, Miss. Less get dis en ye a'fore Jareth finds us about teh floor an' ye no' dressed!"

With Orra's help, getting into the corset and dress was not as painful as Sarah thought it would be. Handing her a pair of gold satin slippers, Orra ushered Sarah to the vanity where she began to address Sarah's hair.

"So, you've known Jareth since he was a baby," Sarah stated as she watched Orra through the mirror.

"S'right."

"I'm so sorry."

"O', ee's no' tha' bad," Orra chuckled, "Ye jest don' know 'im like I's do. Trust meh, I know storehs tha' will turn 'im redder than when ye kissed Hoggle."

Sarah gasped, "You know Hoggle?"

"Ah cor's! Ah gran shed know 'er own gramhac, no?" (3)

Sarah smiled as thoughts drifted to her dear friend. Maybe she'd get to see him before she left.

"I's proud o' 'im fer wha' ee did fer ye dur'en yur run. Ye were a good fren, Miss Sarah, an' I's thanks ye. No' many wan' tah be frens wit' a dwarf."

"Well, Hoggle is a dear friend. He helped me through so much that day and has always been there when I needed him."

The two women smiled at one another through the mirror's reflection as Orra put the finishing touches on Sarah's hair. Most of Sarah's waist-length hair was left down, except for two small braids, one starting above each ear, that circled and met at the back of her head where they were joined to be braided the rest of the way. At their junction, Orra fastened an ornate butterfly clip that glittered as she moved in the light.

Just as Orra finished, a knock came at the door and she walked over to answer it. Sarah stood and gave a quick nervous brush to her dress. Jareth entered the room with an acknowledging nod to Orra before looking to where Sarah stood, immediately he froze in place. Shock and utter awe were clearly written on Jareth's face, which made Sarah blush a fierce red.

"You don't have to look _that_ suprised," she practically mumbled, "it's just a dress."

Moving forward once again, Jareth closed the remaining distance between them and fully drank her in as he stood before her.

"Sarah, you look… exquisite!" he whispered.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest, but still blushed a shade darker.

"Come, Precious. You and I have some business to attend to."

Presenting his elbow, Sarah placed her hand within it and Jareth escorted her out the door. With a final wave to Orra, Sarah found they were walking in the opposite direction of the dining room. After a few twists and turns down various hallways, Jareth brought them to a halt in front of two large wooden doors that were heavily decorated. They only had to wait a moment before the doors slowly opened before them and presented a rather barren and quiet throne room.

Although devoid of goblins, it was everything Sarah remembered it to be. Bring them over to his throne, Jareth let go of Sarah to move some of the fabric that spilled over the back of his throne and on to the floor behind it. Once he was finished he turned to Sarah and held his hand out to her. He brought her behind his throne to where the fabric had be removed to reveal a large square opening with stairs leading into darkness. Grabbing a torch from one of the wall sconces, Jareth began to descend. Reaching for her hand once more, he beckoned Sarah forward. Sarah stared at him with a look that was equal parts trepidation and confusion.

"Nothing to fear, Precious. You and I simply have a date with the Labyrinth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh. My. Goodness. I can't apologize enough for making you wait about 3 weeks for this chapter. And a rather lack luster one at that :-/. It was that darn breakfast scene, I tell you! I think it went through a couple of rewrites in my head before I settled on this one. Also, it's not as easy to write for Orra as it may look…

So, keeping that in mind, I'm setting my self a deadline. I'd love to say I'll have a chapter out every week, but I know that's wishful thinking. Therefore, my deadline is two weeks. BUT if I'm lucky enough to get it done sooner, I will certainly post earlier. :-)

And sorry for this not being the most exciting of chapters, but I needed it to get me from Ch.1 to Ch. 3. I tried to throw in some humor, and a dash of tension to keep things interesting. So, hopefully it worked!

Now on to stuff from the story:

References:

(1) "Only if you believe it is" – a quote of the Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's version of _Alice in Wonderland_. I simply borrowed it. ^_^

(2) Síofra – Gaelic for precious child (thanks to: irishionary(dot)com)

(3) Gramhac – Gaelic for grandson (thanks to: irishionary(dot)com)

- If you'd like to see what Sarah's dress looked like there will be a link on my profile. :-)

- The bathroom sink I described is based off a Kohler design I saw in a commercial. There's a youtube link on my profile for that as well.

- Treebo: completely made up the name… have no idea where it came from. ^_^

- Orra: an actual female name of Irish origin.

As always, I thank everyone for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. And until next time, please feel free to "leave a contribution in the little box". ^_^

Fairfarrne,

futrCSI1490


End file.
